


Canción de cuna

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark Harry, Dracothon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este drabble y el siguiente son algo así como hermanos.</p><p>Además, esta es mi definición de fluffy, porque yo pienso que todo aquello que tenga la frase que está en cursivas en estos drabbles es fluffy. ¿O no? Digo, esa frase es super cursi. Y además, la canción que inspiró esto también es muy cursi u.u</p><p>Pero bueno, la gente normal dice que no es fluff. Bah! Qué saben!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Canción de cuna

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble y el siguiente son algo así como hermanos.
> 
> Además, esta es mi definición de fluffy, porque yo pienso que todo aquello que tenga la frase que está en cursivas en estos drabbles es fluffy. ¿O no? Digo, esa frase es super cursi. Y además, la canción que inspiró esto también es muy cursi u.u
> 
> Pero bueno, la gente normal dice que no es fluff. Bah! Qué saben!

Lo veía entrenar a través de la ventana, seguía sus movimientos fluidos con los ojos y le llegaba el murmullo de los hechizos lanzados y los gritos de su oponente. Al verlo, supo que había elegido bien, que ningún otro sería tan letal para el enemigo.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. Tenía que ser más que sólo el mejor guerrero, tenía que ser más que el mejor duelista y la mejor arma. Tenía que ser el más leal, más que sus seguidores más antiguos y que sus fanáticos más acérrimos y, de ser posible, con más cordura que éstos.

* * *

La espigada figura entró al salón, con su particular caminar y la atmósfera de superioridad, tan característica en él. Estudió el cuerpo con la mirada y se detuvo en su rostro, le gustaba ver la sonrisa retorcida que él ponía después de cada entrenamiento.

Esto también formaba parte de sus obligaciones, tenía que cuidar del bienestar del Lord, y esto era parte de ello. Lo penetraba con cierta rudeza, lo besaba exigiendo algo de lo que se sabía dueño y lo acariciaba marcándolo como suyo y de nadie más.

Al final de cada encuentro, él se quedaba entre sus brazos, siendo arrullado. En un principio, ponía cierta resistencia y se estremecía con el puro roce; ahora buscaba el calor entre los brazos de su señor y la canción de cuna que él silbaba hacia que se sintiera en casa, seguro, bien.

_Peleo por él, no porque él me diga._

Sin variar, ese era el último pensamiento coherente que invadía su mente antes de caer dormido en el lecho del Lord.

Él se levantó satisfecho, pues el encanto, uno que podría decirse era para serpientes, había vuelto a funcionar. Canturreó la sencilla tonada por lo bajo y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y dejó que la luz nocturna entrara y diera de lleno en el cuerpo que retozaba en su cama. Lo observó largo rato y pensó con orgullo que todo lo que aquél ángel caído era se debía a él.

Sonrió en la oscuridad y supo que en ese momento no necesitaba nada más.


End file.
